


Not meant for each other (Levi x Eren)

by Shui_ThePoet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shui_ThePoet/pseuds/Shui_ThePoet
Summary: In this world, people's feelings are very ambiguous and fickle things. People are, in addition to distinction by sex, divided into 3 different categories: alphas, the elites who make up the most of the society, possessing superior abilities in comparison to two other categories; betas, who do not deviate from the norm; and the lowest class, omegas. Omegas are mostly women, but there are males too, although they are really rare.  The frequency of their heat differentiates depending on person. The pheromones omegas emit attract alphas, but depending on how strong they are, betas can react to them too.Their classes don't matter that much when it comes to relationships; alphas can be with alphas, omegas can be with omegas etc. However, every one of them has their mate, the only person in the world who they are tied to by destiny. Their mate can't be someone of the same class. The bonds that tie the mates is strong and it's said that it cannot be denied.This is a story about Eren, an defiant omega and his guardian Levi, an alpha, who deny the destiny because the very person they fell in love with isn't the one they are meant to be with.





	1. The first heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story actually came from a roleplay idea. I can't really post a name of the person who helped me come up with it, but I'm dedicating this work to her. Thank you, love!
> 
> Some warnings:  
> \- 18+ (mature content)  
> \- Age gap! I kept the original (supposed) difference between Eren and Levi, which is around 15 years old (in my story, 16).  
> \- Cursing. The word "fuck" will be frequent XD  
> -Oh, and there WON'T be male pregnancy. I might mention it through the story, but it won't happen.

“C-crap...” Eren murmured as he got into the apartment, stumbling and almost falling down. He leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor, covering his eyes with his hand and pressing his lips together. His chest was visibly raising up and down, the beating of his heart so fast that it made his breathing difficult.

“The medicine...” He really didn’t have any luck today. Or perhaps he shouldn’t blame the luck; it was because of his own carelessness that this ended up happening to him. But it wasn’t what he wanted... if he could have chosen, he would’ve never be born as an omega. In his mind, he wasn’t an omega, his personality wasn’t as that of an omega, he just wasn’t the one who could yield to anyone. But, this damn body...

 

Omega’s first heat usually started around the age of 16 to age of 18. At the age of 16, Eren witnessed his friend’s, Sassha’s, first heat.

It was terrible.

An omega can’t control his urges, his body’s needs and the only thing that could help them was having sex with an alpha or beta. When the heat took over Sassha, she begged for someone to fuck her, to ease her pain, to take her. It terrified Eren. He couldn’t be like that, he _didn’t wanted_  to be like that.

Of course, an omega can always use suppressants, but it wasn’t healthy to take them every time they went into a heat. They were more meant for keeping the heat under control in public, but even so, an omega shouldn’t hold it in all the time. Omega needs a partner; that’s just how things were.

Eren was unfortunate to be one of the extremely rare _male_  omegas - since omegas were mainly women- but he wasn’t the one to give up so easily and yield to the life that was forced on him. That’s why he, in order not to let his omega nature take control over him, started taking suppressants before his first heat even started. He kept that a secret from his guardian, Levi, knowing that the male wouldn’t agree to such thing that could affect the boy’s health. But, Eren just couldn’t accept being an omega, having no pride in his heat and begging to be taken by someone...

 

So it’s been few months since Eren turned 17, but this was the first time he went into a heat. It was probably earlier that his heat started but with suppressants, he never noticed it. Until now. And he wasn’t supposed to notice now... Because he had taken his dose for this month.

When he started taking suppressants every three months without his body really needing it, he hasn’t thought about one thing that could go wrong: his body becoming of immune to it. Not completely, because he still kept his pheromones somewhat under control, but one dose wasn’t enough to suppress them entirely.

It was this morning, at school, when alphas started turning towards him and sniffing him that he realized something was off. Then, soon enough, he felt it, a burning, painful heat spreading from the pit of his stomach through his whole body. His friend Mikasa, who was a beta, locked him in the janitor’s room and brought him the medicine, thinking it was his first time. Reckless Eren took it immediately, even though he knew that he already had his dose for this month and it resulted in him fainting few minutes after.

He overdosed, Hange said at the infirmary. The heat subdued for now, but they had to take it out of his system and they forbid him to do such a stupid thing as ever again. It will probably take few hours until the heat starts again, so he should quickly go back and lock himself at home, since medicine won’t help him this time. They promised to try to find some other solution to control his heat, but for now, they couldn’t keep him in the infirmary; his pheromones would attract other alpha males and it would be better to hide at home.

But, again, the heat won’t stop, not without medicine. The only alternative was having sex, but there was no way he could just let anyone fuck him. That whole omega heat thing scared him, how he became strange, how he couldn’t control his body, as if it doesn’t belong to him... But, what scared him the most was that, when the heat started, he was thinking about only one person.

 

He met Levi when he was six years old. The older male found him after his parents were killed and while he was hiding in the streets, too scared to trust anyone. Apparently, Erwin, his parents’ friend, ordered Levi to find the boy and bring him, but Eren still couldn’t trust a stranger so, when they met, he tried to escape. He bit Levi, screamed while kicking him, even tried to cut him with a knife, but his protest was stifled and Levi beat the shit out of him, which, surprisingly, ended in usually defiant Eren becoming completely obedient. Even now, after so many years, he couldn’t explain why but he became so attached to this guy who decided to take him under his care.

Levi was always so hard to understand and Eren couldn’t figure what was going through his head even now, when he was older. And Levi was so difficult to deal with. He rarely made compromise and everything always had to go his way but, yeah, exactly that face of a man 16 years older than him came to Eren’s mind when his body was burning in heat.

He wanted him. He wanted Levi to be the one to touch him, to ease his pain, to take him, to do whatever he wanted with him. Eren loved him despite all those differences between them, despite knowing that he’s unable to become Levi’s number one, but, to be honest, it was only now that he fully realized it was _that_ kind of love, that kind of need. Not just dependency and gentleness for the man who took care of him since he was a kid. The intensity of newly discovered feelings scared him... He couldn’t, not with Levi. Because Levi could never belong to him, not in the way he wanted.

 

Hange had offered to drive him to his place, but he refused, not wanting them to meet with Levi and tell him what happened. If Levi finds out, he would get really angry and Eren wanted to avoid that if he can. But going alone was, after all, a mistake because, soon after he got on the bus, his heat started again and in an instant he was surrounded by alphas affected by his pheromones. Of course, it wasn’t in Eren’s nature to just let them do what they want to him so, after the two of them tried to drag him to the restroom of the station, he fought them, kicked them and, thankfully, escaped without any injuries or bite marks.

By the time he reached apartment, the heat completely overtook him, making his breathing heavier, his body temperature rising and his legs getting weaker. Feeling too weak to get up and turn the lights on, Eren squinted in the dark, trying to figure out if Levi’s shoes were there but, no; it seemed he was still out. The door was also locked when he got here, so his guardian was probably held longer at work. He needed to get himself under control before Levi comes back.

“The medicine...Oh, no, Hange said not to...uh...” he murmured, forcing himself onto his feet and dragging himself to the living room, but he gave up in the middle of the hallway and slumped back down, his back against the wall. The heat was getting stronger and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. “Levi...” he called out, his mind spinning. His voice sounded as if he was breaking, begging for help. The whole apartment was covered in his guardian’s scent. “Levi...hnn...” The boy quickly shook his head. ‘No, no, stop it. The medicine. Before he comes back. Don’t think of him. Don’t let your omega take control over you. Don’t....let it...’

A painful, strained moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. With his body aching like this, he couldn’t even move his body, yet alone get to the bedroom. But, maybe if...

He felt his cheeks flushing a little bit at the thought. What the hell he was thinking? But, it was dark and he was alone... It could help quieten the heat and calm him down a little. He’ll just take care of it quickly, before Levi comes back...

Hesitating, Eren slowly moved his hand and slipped it under his underwear.


	2. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi caught Eren masturbating while moaning his name. What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, support is needed, critics even more... :)

It was always that damned kid.

Levi’s life had run downhill, or so he believed, ever since that fateful night that occurred decade ago. The beating rain was merciless, the evening wind was harsh, and he would never forget the sound of his fists shaking the silence, the sensation of the child’s bleeding body cradled helplessly in his arms. Ever since that terrifying night, Levi has given an official leave by his commander Erwin, to keep an eye on the orphan, a potential risk to humanity’s balance. Eren could hold within him the truth behind the bonds that stitched their society together.

Years passed, and as imminent dates approached, Levi was given an undercover position as a professor in order to keep Eren in line. His life had been scheduled around the needs of the boy he was forced to take in. As his caretaker, the older man knew that sooner or later, the heat would start and with him being an alpha, it certainly didn’t make things any easier. Heavy days loomed ahead. 

However, it became worrying when Eren hit sixteen, then seventeen, and showed no signs of his inevitable condition as an omega. A creeping sensation raked Levi’s back every time the thoughts crossed his mind, and he swallowed back the building hot sensation that he understood quite well.

Even though he didn’t wanted to understand it. In Levi’s eyes, Eren was nothing but a naive brat who knew nothing about life and the feelings he became aware of some time ago were nothing but trouble.

It was another dark winter day, one afternoon, when it happened. He was home sorting out assignments after long classes, rough fingers and calloused palms stacking papers on papers, old scars contrasting with the freshly printed paper. Not a day went by when he wasn’t reminded of the horrifying times he spent in danger, reminded of the way a gun felt under his fingertips, reminded of the lives he saved, but more of the lives he ended, and he made himself miss it. He told himself that those blood-covered moments were the definition of his freedom and that being the puppet whose strings were pulled by black market associations was independence.  
A whirring sound broke the tired male out of his thoughts, the last essay being printed, his gaze travelling to the printer. His gray irises were weighed down by tired eyelids, the dark bags under his eyes conveyed how worn out he felt, how heavy the weight on his shoulders was.

He blamed Eren.

“That boy...” As weary as his emotions, Levi’s voice was raspy and low, tone sneering as he finally finished his work. Raindrops hit the windows, blurred and darkened the views, filled the silence, intertwined with the man’s exasperated sighs. He had just found out that Eren did an amazingly stupid thing and was waiting for that boy to teach him a lesson. Although Levi looked calm from the outside, he was, in fact, in such a bad mood that he was ready to beat the shit of out boy, just like he did when they first met and many times after that. But, that wasn’t the only thing that troubled him.

Recently, his head has been full of this reckless, defiant teenage boy. Eren wasn’t really a kid anymore and Levi became more aware of it with each day that passed. The boy’s determined tone of voice clouded his mind, broke his peace like static, and he wondered when and why those thoughts had begun. Eren was mature enough, but it still felt wrong. Levi was an alpha, but he was Eren’s guardian before anything. He couldn’t let anything jeopardize the job he was assigned to, and he clearly knew that.

That was, until the front door slammed open and he immediately knew what was wrong. He could feel it creeping on his skin, drenching his bones with heat. He could smell the sweet, hot scent of desire. His judgment clouded, easily deceived after years of inactivity. Levi gritted his teeth, ran a hand down his face. A thick darkness flooded their apartment. He stood up; his office chair moving barely audibly, his breaths laboured. 

It was easy to identify the sound of Eren’s voice, the mumbled words, the neediness and desperation in his voice. “That fucking kid...” Levi grumbled as he made his way to the entrance, his figure shadowed by the dim office light pouring into the hall. His footsteps were solid and secure as he walked into the living room, fists clenching and jaw locking as he spotted the medicine on the coffee table that he left there an hour ago.

The medicine. He found it in the boy’s bedroom after Hange gave him a call, telling him to find Eren’s bottle with pills and keep it out of boy’s reach at all costs, because at this point it could only have negative effect on him. He didn’t even know Eren went into the heat and for how long he was using suppressants. And how the hell didn’t he notice? After Hange gave him short explanation, he understood very well why Eren made tried so hard to keep it a secret. Levi knew that Eren hated being an omega, but he didn’t thought that he would be so stupid to actually start taking suppressants before time in order to prevent it from happening. That fucking irresponsible kid. 

And yet, as he quietly approached the door leading to the hallway and saw Eren on the floor, with his shoulder leaning against the wall, his back facing Levi, and his hand between his legs, stroking himself, letting out sweet sighs, Levi completely forgot about his anger and some other things filled his mind.

“Levi...uh...hn...!...Ah...Levi...”

“Eren.” Levi’s voice boomed, authoritative, to address the young male as he approached him. He radiated dominance, his aura animalistic, glare predating, but he held back from jumping on the young male and taking him right there. Instead, he knelt down behind Eren who froze upon hearing his guardian’s voice and reached with his hand between the boy’s legs. Levi bit his lip at the feeling of soft, hot skin against his as his cold fingers touched Eren. 

“Levi?! W-wait...!”

He wrapped his whole hand around the boy, moving it up and down, wrist flicking expertly, thumb teasing the slit. The boy’s lips parted in shock, but it seemed as if he didn’t have the strength left to protest. Or he actually didn’t wanted to protest. 

Levi’s hooded eyes observed the male under him, watched him twitch and react to his touch. He shouldn’t be doing this, but watching Eren in pleasure counted as a relief for the older man as well. 

“I knew you weren’t really bright, Eren, but to think that your stupidity would go that far for you to bring yourself in a situation like this.” His whisper was an octave lower and, despite his words, husky with lust. “Are you aware that, without the medicine, the heat won’t stop until someone fucks you?” He sped up the movements of his hand along Eren’s length, seeing that the boy is about to reach his climax. Levi leaned in, pressing his lips against Eren’s ear and breathing out. 

“You shitty brat.”


	3. Touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Levi do now, with Eren being in heat? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me long to write this chapter. But, you know, studies, real life stuff, I just didn't have enough time to write.
> 
> Special thanks to IamSheena for support! :) As well as to other people who are reading this!

The gray eyes were focused on the boy’s face as his lower body tensed and he jerked his hips up, nails digging into the other male’s thigh. His thin lips parted, letting out a strained, sweet moan as the white, sticky essence erupted from the tip of his erection and covered Levi’s fingers, but the male didn’t stop moving his hand until the boy completely rode off his climax.

He slumped back against the hard chest and Levi responded by pressing his nose just a little bit under the boy’s ear, taking in the scent that was emitting from him. “That was quick.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed.

“What were you thinking, Eren?” The male let out a sigh into his skin. “Taking suppressants even though you don’t need them... It could have seriously affected your health.” Hange told him that, besides Eren starting to become immune to it, there was the chance that it affected his fertility. They still had to run some tests to make sure but, other than that, it didn’t put the boy’s life at risk in any other way.

The brunette’s green eyes shut, his lips pressed tightly together. Levi understood how the boy felt; he didn’t wanted to be taken and treated like an omega. Levi also didn’t wanted to take advantage of him like this, to use an excuse of him being in the heat to touch him; he knew he shouldn’t, but he also wasn’t sure if they would be able to endure being beside each other without doing anything the next few days with Eren being in heat. Beside that being too painful for Eren, as Henge stressed out, the pheromones were also affecting Levi. Even now, he was barely holding himself from stripping the boy and doing him right here, on the floor.

“I’m sorry...”

Levi sighed. __He_ was _angry__ and he would have made sure that Eren knows it and _feels_ it, but it was difficult to scold him right now when they were in a situation like this. He stared at his own hand covered in Eren’s cum and it seemed that the boy noticed because he quickly spoke, flustered. “Y-you should clean your hand. I’m sorry, i-it’s dirty...I know how much you h-hate...”

  “Shut up.”

He got up, grabbing the boy by the elbow and pulling him up on his feet. But Eren stumbled, his knees giving up; it was thanks to Levi who caught him that he didn’t fall back down on the floor. “Eren...” Levi frowned, letting the boy lean on him and removing the bangs from his eyes. The frown on his face deepened as he noticed that Eren got taller again; now he was two or three centimeters taller than his guardian. It’s not like the height bothered Levi that much, but it was surprising; Eren was always the shortest compared to other kids in the class, so everyone believed he won’t grow much, but during the last two years, his growth spurted out so rapidly and he reached Levi’s height in no time.

And yet, despite his height, Eren still looked as gentle and vulnerable as he did when he was a kid.

“Levi...” Eren complained, snapping the older man out of his thoughts. Levi sighed, reaching to pull up the boy’s underwear and pants over his hips before lifting him with no effort and throwing him over his shoulder. His fingers circled around Eren’s thigh, just under his rear, slipping to the inner side and brushing against his crotch. Eren’s body immediately tensed and he let out a small whimper, clenching the male’s shirt on his back.

Levi gave his thigh a small squeeze before walking to the boy’s bedroom. To Eren’s surprise, the older man just threw him on the bed, none too gently. It seemed that his guardian was annoyed and, indeed, when Eren looked up, he saw a frown on the male’s face, lips pressed into a straight line, gritting his teeth. Levi turned to the drawer, searching through it, then tossed white shirt and boxers to Eren.

“Change.”

Without objecting, Eren reached to pull his pants down, but his fingers were trembling so much and it seemed he didn’t have much strength. His face twisted in a grimace.

Levi observed him for few seconds, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly making his way to the boy’s bed. He reached to brush his fingers against the boy’s cheek and Eren looked away, ashamed. Levi understood; he hated this, being an omega, and felt utterly ashamed because he ended up in such a situation.

He slid his hands down the boy’s hips, pulling the pants and underwear off and earning a stifled moan from the boy when his fingers came in touch with omega’s heated skin. The older man tried to ignore it but Eren suddenly snuggled up to him, pressing his nose against the male’s neck and taking in his scent. “Touch me...”

A sharp sigh. “Eren...”

“It hurts...”

The male slid his fingers into the boy’s hair, earning a small, needy whimper from the boy. “I know. Calm down. I’ll make it go away.”

Hearing that promise, Eren let out a sigh of relief. It was easier than he though to convince the male to touch him; honestly, he expected more protest.. He loved Levi and ever since he realized that, he was ready to give in to him, but his guardian never showed that kind of interest in the boy. It seemed to him that Levi only saw him as a kid he had to take care of and this right now was probably nothing more than helping the boy get some relief from the pain caused by the heat, since bringing just any alpha to fuck him wasn’t really an option.

The slender fingers made their way up Eren’s inner thigh and a shiver went up the boy’s body as he shut his eyes. “Levi...” He moved a little bit closer. “You are... you are the only I would let touch me...”

“Yeah...”

“Hnn...” The other hand slid under Eren, gripping his rear and pulling him against the his body, making the boy sit in his lap. Eren reacted by wrapping his arms around the male’s neck and bucking his hips forward. “You’re the only one I want to do this with.”

The grip on the boy’s rear tightened, but Levi didn’t say anything; his lips just attacked Eren’s neck, easily finding his sensitive spots, tongue running down the soft skin, over the boy’s chest until he reached the nipple, tongue twirling around the sensitive bud before he started sucking on it. A small gasp escaped the boy’s lips as he gripped the male’s hair. “Levi...”

Levi bit down on his nipple, tugging it and Eren shuddered. “Levi...” He started grinding his hips against the male’s stomach, but Levi’s hands immediately moved to his waist, holding him still.

“Even though it’s really hot having you moan my name in such a voice and rubbing against me, I think you might want to shut your mouth up and control yourself a little bit if you don’t want me to enter you right now and fuck your damn virgin ass until morning.”

Eren flinched, staring at the gray eyes, but then drew his lips to Levi’s ear and breathed out. “But that’s exactly what I want.”

“ _You little_.”

In an instant, long fingers were gripping Eren’s chin and, the next thing the boy knew, Levi’s lips covered his in a rough, demanding kiss. Eren let out a surprised sound and felt the man’s hand pressing firmly against his length. Grabbing onto his shirt and clenching it, Eren clumsily kissed him back, not being able to hold back from bucking his hips onto the palm of the male’s hand as stifled moans escaped his mouth.

The male’s lips were hot and, even though the kiss was quite urgent, they felt surprisingly soft against Eren’s. Levi bit down onto the boy’s lower lip and Eren whimpered, parting his lips which enabled the male to slip his tongue inside. The heat rushed to the boy’s lower part, but it wasn’t long before Levi moved down, his breath fanning over the boy’s neck as he gripped the his thighs and forced them apart. Surprisingly, Eren’s reaction was quite shy as he tried to close them.

Levi smirked.

“Don’t look...”

“You want me to touch you but you don’t want me to look?” He pressed his palm against the boy’s chest, pushing him down, then grabbing one of his legs and forcing it up so he could take a better look at his lower part and dripping wet erection.

“No, wait...”

“You’re hard again and already leaking so much...” Levi leaned closer, sticking out his tongue and running it over the tip without hesitation. Eren gasped, gripping the sheets and the sigh drew a chuckle from the older male. He reached and covered the boy’s hand with his. “You don’t really want me to wait, do you?” He wrapped his fingers around Eren’s length, rubbing it gently, his eyes focused on the boy’s face. “Look at you... Letting the heat cloud your judgment. Otherwise, you probably wouldn’t let anyone touch you like this.”

“That’s not...ah!” his voice was cut off when Levi took the tip into his mouth and started sucking on it, ignoring the boy’s protest. He moved his hand down, wet from saliva and precum, and pressed the finger against Eren’s entrance, rubbing it gently.

“What about here?” He shifted, positioning himself so his face was in front of Eren’s again, their lips touching. “It’s twitching...” He pushed against it and Eren shivered.

“It feels strange...”

“Yeah?” Levi captured the boy’s lips before suddenly pushing his finger inside none too gently.

The moment Levi thrusted his finger inside, Eren’s body jerked up, his insides squeezing around it..

“Seriously, again?” Levi raised his eyebrow in disbelief, pulling out the finger, staring at the cum on the boy’s exposed stomach. Some got caught on his shirt too. “I’ve barely touched you.” He cupped the tip again, fondling it. Eren whimpered. “Geez, you’re so sensitive... You came twice in such short time...”

“Ah...Levi? A-are you...going?” Eren asked when Levi pulled away, flustered, but the male just unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor..

“Nah.” He hovered over Eren. “ No way. I’m not finished with you yet.”


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! 
> 
> First of all, I want to apologize for such a long delay. I was really busy with some real life stuff and it's only now that I'm able to continue.
> 
> Anyway, this! I mentioned that the idea for this story came from a roleplay, right? It was a rp that I had to stop at the very beginning (at the point when Levi saw Eren touching himself), so this is all the stuff I wrote, with my own words. I didn't use the text someone else wrote.  
> However, I'm going with the plot I discussed with the other person, so this isn't something I came up with by myself.  
> And the scenes in this 4th chapter is something the other person came up with. They, actually, said they took it from some Levi x Eren doujinshi they've read. Unfortunately, I don't know the name of it, so I can't put it here, but I feel obliged to write this here and let you all know that. I thought about editing the chapter and thinking up of something else, but I really liked it, it helps me potray Levi's personality and character the way I imagined it. So, now you all know, the scene is not something I came up with, but I still hope you'll be able to enjoy it.
> 
> That's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick with this story until the end! If it's not too much to ask, please comment and let me know what critics you have!
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait and enjoy!

“Levi. What the hell are you doing?” Hange stared at the male with his right hand handcuffed on the leg of the heavy couch and sitting on the floor, wearing only his pants, crumpled tissues scattered all around him. His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes and, by his lips pressed tightly together and the dark gaze of his gray eyes when he looked up, Hange could tell that he was in a terrible mood.

“Shut up. Take this shit off my hands.”

“Where are the keys?”

“Behind you. Right beside the door.” he pointed out with his left hand. Hange turned around and reached down for it, letting out a soft sigh. “You threw it that far so you wouldn’t be able to reach it, right? Why are you holding back so much, Levi? You should have just gone for it and slept with the boy. Eren wants it, you want it. It’s going to happen anyway. If not with you, then he’ll sleep with someone else; that’s how omega in heat are. You know that, ri-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Hange walked to him, crouching down to free his hand. “I’m only worried about you. You’d hate to see that boy taken by someone else, right? And Eren would hate to be taken by anyone else. You are aware, right, of how much he is attached to you. He loves you, Levi.”

Levi got up without saying anything, rubbing his wrist and staring at thin red line on the skin. It was more of a scratch, though, a cut into his skin, showing with how much force he was pulling on the handcuffs. Hange frowned, a considerate look in their eyes.

“You think that I don’t understand anything, do you? That I’m not able to relate to the feelings of alpha yearning for omega? That I’m just some freak who wants nothing but to indulge in my scientific research, gather as much information as I can about this strange alpha that I’m friends with?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Hange smiled, grabbing the bag they brought with them and opening it. “So you don’t mind if I collect your semen from those tissues, do you?”

Levi gave her a strange look. “Help yourself.”

“I also brought something that could be of a help to Eren. It’s a medicine drink that I made from some herbs that should be able to calm omega’s heat. Of course, it’s not as effective as suppressants and they will take longer to calm it down completely, but it’s actually more natural and healthier than pills. It will still be difficult for Eren to handle the heat, but at least it won’t be necessary to have sex with him for it to disappear. Of course, it still counts that it’s not good for omega to hold back so much. He’ll need to find a partner soon.”

“Hm.”

“I understand, Levi.” Hange pulled out a small bottle with warm brown-yellowish liquid. “You don’t want to hurt Eren. You don’t want to give him hope, to make him fall for you when you can’t guarantee you’ll stay with him in the future. Some people never find their real mates and they are able to spend their lives with the one they choose, but you can never be sure that you won’t meet them. You care about Eren and you don’t want to risk having to leave him after taking his body and heart.”

Levi sat down on the couch, staring back at them, but not saying anything. Hange tsked in irritation. “I’m just trying to encourage you, you know? Anyway, I’ll go check up on Eren. ” They headed towards the boy’s bedroom, but when they reached for the doorknob and pushed down on it, they realized it was locked. “Where’s the key?”

“In my pocket.”

Hange’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t want me to see him?”

“I’ll give him the medicine.”

A long stare before they let out a sigh. “Poor boy... What have you done to him? Alright, alright. It’s not like I’ll jump on him, you know. I’m almost scared to see in what state he is. Here. I’ll leave this bottle on the table.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“When the heat calms down, bring him to my place to run some tests.”

He gave Hange an questioning look. “What for?”

“Just a check up, to make sure Eren is healthy. I’m suspecting that there might be something wrong with his pheromones.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m suspecting that Eren’s pheromones have gotten too weak because he was taking suppressants for too long, even when he didn’t need it. It’s impossible for Alphas to be around Omega in heat without being influenced and the fact that you managed to keep yourself under control could mean that something is wrong with his body and pheromones. ”

“I think... that nothing’s wrong with Eren’s pheromones.”

“Oh?” Something flickered in Hange’s eyes. “You’ve slept with him?”

“No.”

“See? If everything was alright, you wouldn’t have been able to hold yourself back, your mind wouldn’t be clear enough to drag yourself to the living room, lock the the door and handcuff yourself. And jerking off the whole night wouldn’t even help with an omega in the next room releasing his pheromones.”

“You’re saying that, even though you, as an alpha, never reacted to omega’s pheromones?”

“Yeah, because my body works differently. It’s rare, but it happens. But we’ve done tests on you and your body is a perfectly normal, which would mean that it’s Eren’s body that is different.”

“I’m quite sure that... Eren’s pheromones were as strong as they would normally be.”

“Then you are quite an interesting case, Levi! To be able to hold yourself back... Eren isn’t quite your type?”

“Fuck off.”

Hange raised their hands in the air, as if giving up. “Jeez, what a temper. I was just joking. I’ll be going then, but call me if something happens. And Levi.” They gave the male a small smile before heading towards the door. “Don’t be so stubborn. You can’t go on worrying about what will happen in the future. You should just give up and take him now. I do understand how you feel and that you don’t want to hurt him, but if you keep hesitating, someone will snatch him away and you’ll be regretting it.”

Levi didn’t say anything while Hange got out; he just kept staring at the door for almost a minute before he let out a soft sigh. “You don’t understand a thing.”

 

....

 

“Eren...”

Eren murmured something in protest, feeling too exhausted to open his eyes and answer to the male calling out to him. Levi let out a sharp sigh, running a hand through his hair before sitting down on the bed. His eyes rested on the boy’s naked body, covered up with the blanked up to his waist. To his surprise, he realized that the sheets were replaced with the clean ones and, leaning down, he could smell the faint scent of soap on the boy’s skin. His hand moved over the other’s arm before he gently grabbed him by his elbow to pull him up to sit. Eren didn’t fight him, he just sleepily leaned against the other’s body.

Tsk. “Eren, Hange was here. She brought you a medicine. It might not be as effective as suppressants, but still, it’s better than enduring the pain.”

“Mhm...”

“Shit, are you even listening to me?”

He stared at the boy resting against his chest, but he received no answer. Another sigh left his lips. Well, he couldn’t really blame Eren; it was his fault that the boy was like this now. The male run his hand over the boy’s shoulders, then down his back all the way to his lower back, sending a small shudder up Eren’s body. The male’s eyes clouded, recalling the moments from last night. Eren cumming over and over under him, begging Levi to enter him. And Levi refused each time.

 _He wanted it_. He wanted to take Eren right there, but he held back, intending to make him cum several times to help the heat subdue for a bit. That’s what he planned but he couldn’t really recall the moment when Eren started begging him to stop, saying that he’s too exhausted and that he can’t cum anymore. Levi’s hands kept roaming over the boy’s body, his mouth exploring all of his weak spots, driving Eren crazy. It was only by the force of sheer will that Levi pulled himself back and got out of the room.

Still, his body was too affected by the boy’s pheromones and it was the matter of time when his alpha will lose control completely. That’s why Hange found him handcuffed and the boy’s room locked.

Levi reached with his hand to stroke the boy’s cheek, and Eren reacted by leaning into the male’s touch, a small, content sigh escaping his lips. Levi groaned. “What am I going to do with you...”

The boy’s breathing was regular, slow, but it suddenly changed. Just slightly, and yet, Levi didn’t miss that.

“Eren.”

The boy’s breathing was somehow unnaturally slow and loud, and his eyelids were too tightly scrunched together.

“Open your eyes and drink this damn medicine so your fucking heat doesn’t come again.” At the tone of his voice, Eren flinched, but it seemed like he was hesitating. Losing his patience, Levi grabbed the bottle with liquid that Hange brought and took few sips into his mouth. It tasted strange, bitter, but it’s bitterness was soothed with taste of orange and honey. Taking a hold of the boy’s jaw, without bothering to be gentle, he pressed against his cheeks, squeezing them and making him open his mouth, immediately covering it with his lips.

The moment the bitter liquid entered his mouth, Eren chocked and hit Levi, trying to push him away, but Levi’s hold was too strong and he didn’t let go of the other until he heard him gulping down. Eren bent forward, coughing.

“I....would have d... drank it...by myse...”

“There isn’t any point in getting embarrassed now after begging me all night to fuck you and pretending to be asleep because you don’t know how to face me. Did you think we’re just going to pretend nothing happened and ignore each other? ”

“Levi, wait-” Eren reached for his hand to stop him, but one look Levi gave him made the boy pull his hand back and shut his mouth. Levi’s voice was flat and he didn’t raise it even once, but it was obvious how angry he actually was.

“Get dressed and come to eat.” Was all he said before he got out of the room.


End file.
